Rash
"Rash" (real name Dave Shar) is a member of the Battletoads and a guest character in Killer Instinct Season 3. He is a main character of the Battletoads series of beat 'em ups created by RareWare, the producers of the original Killer Instinct. His exploits with his fellow toads Zitz and Pimple have led them across the galaxy in battles against the evil Dark Queen. Players that owned Killer Instinct or Rare Replay could test out Rash ahead of time from August 4th to September 8th, 2015. He would later be released as part of Season 3 in March 2016. Appearance Rash is a large, anthropomorphic toad-like creature with a very muscular build - despite this, he is still the smallest of the Battletoads. He has scaly green skin with shades of yellow around his torso and face. Each of his hands has four fingers, and he retains the amphibious webbed toes of a toad. He wears a pair of black sunglasses, spiked kneepads, and red bandannas around his elbows. Around his waist is the signature Battletoads belt emblazoned with their insignia. He also has a long, extendable toad tongue. Rash, like the other Battletoads, possesses the ability to morph his body into a variety of different shapes in a cartoon manner - this technique is called a Smash Hit. These include simply enlarging his fists to massive sizes, transforming his feet into large spiked boots, growing curved ram horns out of his head, and even turning his entire body into a wrecking ball. Story According to the original game, the Battletoads were originally three human computer technicians and roommates - Dave Shar (Rash), Morgan Ziegler (Zitz), and George Pie (Pimple). The trio tested a Battletoads video game by playing the game as the 'Toads in a sort of virtual reality simulation. They eventually became suspicious of both their boss Silas Volkmire and decided to investigate the office at night. Upon finding the video game unit turned on, they tested it to see if it had been tampered with. This was a trap, and they were transported to a planet in a distant part of the galaxy, permanently transformed into the Battletoads. When the evil Dark Queen attempted to destroy the 'Toads upon their arrival, they fought their way to freedom with the assistance of Professor T. Bird, who became the 'Toads' friend and mentor. Forgetting Silas Volkmire, the 'Toads decided never to rest until the Dark Queen was defeated once and for all. It is currently unknown what Rash's involvement in the Killer Instinct story will be. As a guest character, it is likely that his appearance in the series is non-canon. Gameplay Rash is currently in beta stages, and because of this his moveset and appearance are subject to change. This is his current moveset used during the testing period before Season 3's release. Combo Trait - Battlemaniac Beat ‘Em Up Combos: Rash can automatically perform combos by repeatedly mashing Light punch or Light kick. This can also recapture the opponent if they are airborne. Instinct Mode - Turbo Tunnel: Rash mounts a Speeder Bike and gains the ability to summon new ones (HP+HK) for the duration of Instinct Mode. Upon summoning a Speeder Bike, Rash zooms forwards to ram the opponent. Speeder Bikes can be destroyed by blocking or an opponent's attacks. Command Attack * Rash Bash - (Back+HP) - Rash smashes the opponent with an overhead strike. * Wicked Tongue - (LP+MP+HP) - Rash extends his toad tongue across the stage, ziplining in that direction when his tongue makes contact with a wall or the opponent. Can also be used to eat projectiles and gain Shadow Meter. * RUN! - (Forward-Forward, hold) - Rash has a sustained run instead of a dash. Special Moves * Big Bad Boot - (QCF+K) - Rash transforms his foot into a giant spiked boot and kicks high. * Wrecking Ball - (QCB+K) - Rash transforms into a wrecking ball and swings across the stage. Causes a wall splat against grounded opponents and hard knockdown when opponents are airborne. Has one hit of armor. * Battering Ram - (QCF+P) - Rash sprouts ram horns and charges towards his opponent. Shadow Moves * Shadow Big Bad Boot - (QCF+K) - Rash transforms his foot into a giant spiked boot and kicks high, hitting five times. * Shadow Wrecking Ball - (QCB+K) - Rash transforms into a wrecking ball and swings across the stage, hitting five times. Has unlimited armor hits. * Shadow Battering Ram - (QCF+P) - Rash sprouts ram horns and charges towards his opponent, hitting five times. Gallery Rashgamescom.png|Rash's reveal at Gamescom 2015 Rashsite.png Rashbike.png Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Killer Instinct Season 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters